Wanted
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: Cuando Bartolomeo está completamente ahogado en deudas encuentra la solución a sus problemas, conseguir el puesto de modelo en una famosa compañía de modelos. Jamás pensó que allí encontraría algo que nunca buscó.


**Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda-sama**

 **¡Felicidades a mi amor Cavendish!**

 **Aquí estoy con mi aportación a la convocatoria de fics BartoCaven, es la primera convocatoria en la que participo así que estoy algo emocionada.**

 **Muchas gracias a mi Aiko-ne-chan por soportarme hoy cuando se me acababa el tiempo para conseguir entregar el fic a tiempo XD**

 **Espero qeu os guste~**

 **Nos vemos abajo ;3**

* * *

Bartolomeo cogió con ganas la revista cuya portada era ocupada por su grupo musical favorito, los Mugiwaras. Era fan desde sus comienzos y no se perdía nada de lo que pudiera estar relacionado con ellos. Ojeó cada dato que salía en la entrevista ignorando las quejas del dependiente que le decía que comprara la revista, ¡por supuesto que lo haría!, iba para su colección. Sacó su cartera que apenas tenía un billete y unas cuantas monedas y pagó.

Cuando la euforia que le produjo su nueva adquisición se apagó recordó que lo que llevaba en la cartera era lo único que le quedaba para sobrevivir hasta fin de mes, y aun estaba a mitad de mes. Podía ir a gorronear comida al piso de Kid cuando Law no estuviera, a su amigo le daba igual que fuera allí a comer, pero su novio (aunque muy majo y con el que se llevaba de puta madre) no estaba tan contento de tenerlo allí gorroneando. Aun así podía sobrevivir, ya lo había conseguido otras veces.

El problema estaba en las malditas deudas con aquella estúpida banda, y todo porque el negocio que tenía con su propia banda había fracasado. Su banda se había disuelto pero como él era el cabecilla ahora tenía a sus "prestamistas" buscándolo a cada rato para saldar la deuda. No le preocupaban los matones, podía deshacerse rápidamente de ellos pero al final era aburrido tener que soportarlos a todo momento.

La solución, necesitaba un trabajo. Pero difícilmente conseguiría trabajo con su expediente. Estaba jodido.

Todas sus preocupaciones se disolvieron en cuanto llegó a casa y se tiró en la cama a leer la revista que había comprado. Pasando las hojas encontró un anuncio en el que se solicitaba un modelo. A estas alturas le daba igual lo que pudiera conseguir, así que sin prestar atención a nada más del anuncio leyó el día y el lugar y se fue directo a lo que le interesaba, la entrevista de los Mugiwaras.

.

.

.

El día que el anuncio decía se encontraba en la fila para las audiciones entre chicos jóvenes que en su opinión tenían pinta algo afeminada. " _Delicados_ " pensó divertido mirando a sus adversarios. Llevaba ya media hora esperando y estaba perdiendo la paciencia, nunca pensó que iría tanta gente.

Junto a ellos pasaron dos modelos. Una era rubia con el pelo suelto en preciosos tirabuzones, bastante plana, pero llevaba unos vaqueros que le hacían unas piernas y un culo de infarto, en una de sus manos llevaba un vaso de un Starbucks y los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol. La otra era morena con el pelo largo y lacio, de exuberantes pechos, piernas largas y a la vista gracias a la apertura lateral de su vestido, sus ojos eran azul oscuro. Ambas eran altas y tenían un aura seductora y atrayente que hacía que no pudieras apartar la vista cuando se cruzaban en tu rango de visión.

Escuchó comentar a los chicos que tenía delante que si conseguían el puesto conseguirían posar junto a la rubia. Sonrió, al final había hecho bien quedándose (aunque no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar allí esperando y necesitaba realmente el trabajo). Volvió a recorrer con la mirada a sus adversarios, todos parecían muy pijos y llevaban ropa de marca. Todo lo contrario a él, que llevaba sus vaqueros grises favoritos, desgastados y con cadenas, su camiseta favorita de Nirvana, igualmente desgastada y unas zapatillas que habían visto días mejores. El pelo verde en punta, resaltaba entre la multitud al igual que su piercing de la nariz. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que no debía estar allí.

Tras media hora más esperando, por fin llegó su turno. " _Joder por fin_ " pensó aliviado. No fue hasta que estuvo debajo del foco, enfrente de una mesa con hombres trajeados y la modelo rubia, que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer o decir. Permaneció en silencio, aparentando tranquilidad, de todos modos esos trajeados ni si quiera lo estaban mirando. Mientras se entretuvo mirando la modelo, se había quitado las gafas de sol y las había dejado colgando en el cuello de su camiseta, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Sin gafas era aun más guapa. Pero había un brillo de vanidad y arrogancia en sus ojos que lo disgusto enormemente. Apartó la mirada de ella justo cuando los directivos le prestaron atención.

-Bien, preséntese y-… -la oración que había comenzado el que se encontraba en el centro se cortó repentinamente. Miró a sus compañeros que también imitaron sus movimientos y después lo miraron a él. Repitieron esta acción varias veces en silencio con la boca abierta. La única persona que no tuvo la misma reacción fue la rubia que hizo un gesto de desagrado nada más posar sus ojos en él.

-¿Su nombre y edad? –consiguió preguntar uno de ellos por fin.

-Bartolomeo, 24 años –respondió en tono aburrido para después bostezar dejando ver sus colmillos más grandes y afilados de lo normal. Aquello volvió dejar sin palabras a los trajeados. No estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

-Eres justo lo que estábamos buscando, el puesto es tuyo –dijo el del centro tras unos asentimientos con el resto de su equipo. Bartolomeo parpadeó, confuso, procesando las palabras, después gritó alzando los brazos.

-¡Me niego! ¡No pienso trabajar con eso! –gritó la rubia, su voz, aunque suave y cautivadora era más grave que la de una mujer. El peliverde frunció el ceño acercándose a ella, haciendo que la mueca de desagrado aumentara. -¡No te acerques, bestia!

Un resorte oxidado en su cabeza se movió y la idea apareció tan rápido en su mente que se sorprendió. Abrió los ojos y la señaló.

-¡Eres un tío! –gritó Bartolomeo. –Oh, joder y yo que pensaba que al menos trabajaría con una tía maciza…

-¡Claro que soy un hombre, gilipollas! –gritó Cavendish cada vez más alto, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no sabía si por el enfado o por la vergüenza. Odiaba que lo confundieran con una mujer, pero sobretodo estaba empezando a odiar muy fuerte a ese punk idiota. – Y no voy a trabajar contigo.

-Cavendish… el contrato ya está firmado, si la compañía ha elegido al señor Bartolomeo como su compañero no le quedará más remedio que aceptarlo… -dijo su manager intentando apaciguarlo. El rubio ignoró al peliverde frente a él, pero el enfado no disminuía. ¡Lo había confundido con una mujer, joder! –Recuerda, eres un profesional.

Cavendish relajó su expresión al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aquello era cierto, y por mucho que le doliese en el alma tendría que aceptar las condiciones de aquel trabajo porque el contrato ya estaba firmado. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que siguiera odiando a su compañero. Que aceptara trabajar con él no implicaba llevarse bien con él, simplemente lo soportaría en las sesiones de fotos, y cuanto antes terminara ese trabajo antes se libraría de él.

-Bien, lo haré, pero eso no implica que vaya a llevarme bien con esa bestia –tras aquellas palabras se colocó las gafas de sol, cogió su café y caminó hacia la puerta con ese andar de pasarela que hipnotizaba a cualquiera.

Bartolomeo observó todo el follón que había liado el rubio en silencio y molesto. Como le jodía tener que soportar a una "diva" con aires de grandeza. Ya tenía demasiada mierda como para tragar con la de los demás. Pero como bien había dicho el rubio, que trabajaran juntos no quería decir que tuvieran que llevarse bien y sabía que ni intentando lo conseguiría así que lo mejor sería ignorarlo, conseguir el dinero rápido y largarse cuanto antes.

-Señor Bartolomeo, vamos a hablar de su contrato –dijo uno de los directivos sacándolo de su ensoñación y señalando una silla de plástico que estaba delante de la mesa del "jurado", que a saber de donde había salido. Suspiró y tomó asiento, centrándose en el dinero que ganaría.

.

.

.

El primer día de trabajo fue con diferencia el peor de todos. Bartolomeo no tenía muy claro que debía hacer en una sesión de fotos por lo que estaba bastante tenso y eso de posar y actuar natural se le hizo bastante complicado. Cavendish por su parte seguía lo suficientemente enfadado como para no tener ni una pizca de paciencia con los errores de un novato. Repetir las posiciones mil veces hasta conseguir un buen resultado era algo que incluso para un profesional como él lo estaba agotando.

Cuando escucharon la palabra "descanso" por parte del fotógrafo no pudieron sentirse más felices. Habían preparado unas sillas para ellos donde poder descansar, pero no habían tenido en cuenta que sería un gran problema ponerlos a los dos juntos. Los primeros cinco minutos fueron buenos, se ignoraron mutuamente y se centraron en reponer fuerzas.

Cavendish sacó una revista y comenzó a ojear las fotos en las que salía. Bartolomeo estaba aburrido y miraba a su alrededor, hasta que la portada de la revista del rubio le llamó la atención.

-¡¿Te gustan los Mugiwaras?! –gritó entusiasmado. Cavendish hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle esos mocosos que le habían quitado su creciente fama?

-Ni loco me gustaría esa panda de mocosos –arrastró su silla un poco más lejos de Bartolomeo, que con la emoción se había acercado un poco más a él.

-¡No llames mocoso a Luffy-sempai y los demás! ¡Ellos son la mejor banda de todos los tiempos! –gritó realmente enfadado.

-¡Tienes unos gustos pésimos! Aunque eso se nota nada más verte.

-El de gustos pésimos eres tú, Cabbage.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! –la revista quedó completamente arrugada entre sus manos, incluso estaba empezando a romperse, pero en aquellos momentos al rubio no podía importarle menos. Bartolomeo sonrió divertido al ver que aquel mote molestaba a su compañero.

-Cabbage~ Cavendish es muy largo y complicado, así que eres Cabbage –explicó con simpleza y orgullo.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

El modelo se alejó de él dando pasos fuertes, para demostrar lo furioso que estaba. Si hubieran estado en otro sitio le había dado hace ya un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Bartolomeo se prometió a si mismo seguir llamándolo de ese modo para sacarlo de sus casillas.

.

.

.

El segundo día las cosas mejoraron un poco, si bien Cavendish no había olvidado la pelea del día anterior a la hora de trabajar todo fue más sencillo. Bartolomeo estaba más relajado y no le estaba costando tanto actuar de forma natural como le pedía el fotógrafo, aquella actitud hizo que incluso el rubio le diera algunos consejos sin necesidad de una pelea.

A la hora del descanso cada uno tenía su silla en un lado de la sala, para evitar peleas innecesarias como el día anterior. El plan funcionó perfectamente, cada uno se ocupó de sus asuntos sin dirigirse una mirada si quiera. Sin embargo, después de un rato, Bartolomeo se levantó y arrastró su silla hasta dejarla al lado del rubio, volvió a sentarse y permaneció en silencio mirando de vez en cuando de reojo al otro. Nadie dijo nada, ni si quiera Cavendish que era el más sorprendido de todos, prefirió dejarlo pasar y seguir mirando las redes sociales en su rato de descanso.

-Cabbage… ¿tú conoces a Luffy-sempai? –preguntó Bartolomeo tras un rato en silencio. Cavendish iba a protestar por el apodo y por el tema de conversación, pero habían tenido una atmosfera de trabajo tan buena que no quería romperla ahora, además el tono tranquilo de Bartolomeo no lo sacó de sus casillas como cada vez que habían hablado anteriormente. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, algo impresionado de no estar enfadado con el peliverde.

-Sí, lo conozco aunque no demasiado, he coincidido con él y su banda en algunas fiestas. –comentó sin despegar la mirada de su móvil.

-¡Genial! ¿Me llevarás a alguna de esas fiestas, Cabbage? –preguntó completamente emocionado. Cavendish quería negarse con toda su alma, pero al ver esa cara de absoluta felicidad su determinación flaqueo.

-Está bien…

-¡Eres el mejor, Cabbage! –gritó aun más emocionado, con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos y sonrojado.

El rubio no sabía como interpretar esa expresión, ¿era lindo o abominable? No tenía ni idea, pero le gustaba eso de que dijera que era el mejor. Por fin se había dado cuenta de una de las grandes verdades de ese mundo, él era completamente increíble.

-Claro que soy el mejor –susurró emocionado mirando como Bartolomeo se alejaba hablando mientras fantaseaba.

" _Jamás pensé que mi plan de hacerme amigo de Cabbage para acercarme a Luffy-sempai diera tan buen resultado. Soy un genio"_ pensó Bartolomeo sin dejar de fantasear con su querido amado Luffy-sempai.

.

.

.

El tercer día quedo más que claro que el odio entre ellos había desaparecido, al menos durante las horas de trabajo. El fotógrafo estaba encantado de lo rápido que habían trabajado ese día y decidió incluir algunas fotos más.

-Quitaos la camiseta –pidió tranquilamente. El rubio obedeció sin problemas y sin preguntar. Sin embargo el peliverde, al no estar acostumbrado tardó un poco más en reaccionar. –Un tatuaje, perfecto –comentó el fotógrafo realmente contento, los directivos habían elegido perfectamente al modelo para esa campaña, era completamente salvaje, justo lo que buscaba.

Los dos modelos fijaron sus vistas en el torso del otro. Cavendish tuvo que admitir que le gustó lo que vio, el tatuaje le quedaba muy bien y tenía la piel bronceada y sin cicatrices, además de estar musculoso pero sin ser excesivo. Bartolomeo se sorprendió de que pese a lo delgado que era tenía músculos fuertes y marcados, la piel al igual que su rostro era blanca y perfecta. Casi sintió la necesidad de pasar sus colmillos por ella y saborear cada parte expuesta, casi.

Una vez sin camiseta, el fotógrafo les indicó como colocarse. Bartolomeo recostado en el suelo apoyado en un solo brazo y Cavendish sentado en sus caderas, con la mano del peliverde en su cadera y mirándose mutuamente.

Tras unas cuantas fotos el fotógrafo los miró pensativo.

-Necesitamos algo más atrevido, Cavendish, ¿se te ocurre algo? –preguntó sabiendo que la experiencia del rubio podía ayudar.

Cavendish meditó unos segundos e inclinó el cuerpo esta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los del otro. Bartolomeo se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos sorprendido, estuvo a punto de empujar al rubio, pero se contuvo. Fijó su mirada en los labios que tenía tan cerca, rosados y perfectos, sintió la necesidad de besarlos y morderlos hasta dejarlos rojos, de nuevo tuvo que contenerse. El rubio por su parte estaba intentando mentalizarse de que aquello solo era trabajo, que no sentía ninguna necesidad de besarlo, ni de tocarlo, solo estaba buscando una pose más sugerente.

Una vez terminadas las fotos ambos se separaron rápidamente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Bartolomeo estaba completamente sonrojado y evitaba mirar al rubio. Cavendish estaba completamente consternado por haber tenido un mínimo deseo de acercarse a esa bestia.

.

.

.

Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero el peliverde no salía de su cabeza. Las imágenes de aquella sesión se repetían constantemente, atormentándolo. Pensar que él había hecho el primer movimiento lo enfadaba aun más.

Lo escuchó suspirar por tercera vez en lo que llevaban en esa cafetería tan lujosa del centro de la ciudad e hizo una mueca, completamente molesta.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Cavendish? –preguntó la modelo cabreada.

El rubio dirigió su mirada a su amiga y compañera, Boa Hancock. Nadie estaba seguro de cómo habían empezado a ser amigos ya que la chica no soportaba tener cerca a los hombres. Todos lo atribuyeron a la belleza del rubio, delicada y algo afeminada pero sin perder el encanto de príncipe azul. La realidad era que tras algunos años de rivalidad por ver quién era más bello, decidieron dejarlo en empate coronándose como los seres más bellos del universo y comenzando con una fuerte amistad.

-Es esa estúpida bestia, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. –aceptó con sinceridad. Hancock era una de las personas en las que más confiaba, tras los años era como si fueran hermanos. La morena supo en seguida a quien se refería, le había hablado de él el mismo día de la audición. Ese día había estado muy enfadado y ella lo entendía perfectamente. ¿Cómo podían dejar que semejante bestia tocase una belleza que alcanzaba la divinidad?

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? Deberías pedir que lo expulsen y elijan a alguien que esté a tu altura… bueno, que por lo menos te llegue a la suela de los zapatos. –corrigió finalmente la chica, estaba claro que era imposible encontrar a alguien que los igualara en belleza.

-No, no, el problema es que ahora no me ha hecho nada… Es incluso civilizado… El problema es que ahora me llama la atención, es tan distinto a todas las personas con las que he estado hasta ahora que no puedo evitar fijarme en él. –el rubio escondió la cara entre sus brazos, haciendo un puchero. Todo era culpa de Bartolomeo por ser como es.

Hancock lo miró con curiosidad y algo de pena. Anda que fijarse en ese bruto… pero no le extrañaba, ella también se fijaría en algo diferente después de estar rodeada siempre del mismo tipo de persona.

-¿Curiosidad científica? –el rubio le lanzó una mirada molesta que la hizo reír. –Vale, me lo tomo enserio. Si te da curiosidad, simplemente déjate llevar y pídele una cita. Así cuando te des cuenta que ese tipo no vale tu tiempo podrás seguir con tu vida.

Cavendish levantó la cabeza mirando a su amiga sorprendido y sonrió radiante. Ella tenía razón, una vez que se diera cuenta de que no valía la pena estar con Bartolomeo podría olvidarse de él. La abrazó con fuerza haciéndola protestar.

-¡Gracias por el consejo! –se levantó cogiendo sus cosas, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al trabajo. –Deberías aplicártelo a ti misma y así te olvidas del mocoso de Mugiwara.

-¡No lo llames así! –gritó la modelo, pero el otro ya estaba en la puerta y no la escuchaba.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Cavendish puso en marcha su plan. A la hora del descanso Bartolomeo se sentó a su lado tranquilamente, pero distraído y sin mirarlo demasiado. Aun así no empezó ninguna tonta discusión.

-Bartolomeo, ¿me dejas un segundo tu móvil? –preguntó con voz tranquila e incluso dulce el rubio llamando la atención de todos, de todos menos del peliverde, que no noto el matiz dulce en la voz del rubio. Aunque receloso, finalmente le dio su teléfono, que no era ni de lejos tan moderno como el que tenía Cavendish, cosas de ser pobre.

Cavendish tecleo con rapidez en ambos móviles bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de su compañero que no entendía que estaba haciendo. Se lo entregó con una sonrisa. Barto se quedó eclipsado unos segundos por esa sonrisa, que era mucho más dulce que la que le mostraba a la cámara. " _Con que también puede poner esas expresiones…_ " pensó el peliverde divertido. Después miró su móvil y notó que había un nuevo contacto creado en su agenda, jamás pensó que el rubio le daría le daría su número por las buenas, pero eso era un paso para mejorar su relación.

Desde que habían empezado a trabajar con normalidad y sobre todo desde el casi beso Bartolomeo había perdido el intereses por pelear con el rubio, era mucho más satisfactorio si podía conquistarlo… o al menos llevárselo a la cama.

-¿Te gustaría quedar después del trabajo? –preguntó el rubio sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos, incluido el peliverde. Tras unos segundos contemplando el rostro angelical de su compañero consiguió asentir con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Estaba en la puerta trasera del set donde se realizaban las sesiones de fotos, el había terminado de cambiarse y prepararse hacia quince minutos. Del rubio no tenía ninguna noticia, pero al parecer el siempre tardaba mucho más en arreglarse para salir. La puerta volvió a abrirse y por fin salió el rubio.

Debía admitir que se veía genial, como el día que lo había visto por primera vez, muy sensual. Llevaba un gorro y gafas de sol, pero ni tapando su rostro su aura de belleza y seducción disminuía. Debía ser delito estar incluso mejor con gorro y gafas de sol.

El rubio se acercó a él con paso tranquilo y sensual. Solo pensar que aun no se lo llevaba a la cama hacía de todo aquello una tortura.

-¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio en especial? –preguntó el rubio. Bartolomeo iba a contestar que quería ir a los recreativos, pero algo en el tono del chico le hizo pensar que solo era una pregunta por educación, que él ya tenía todo decidido y se haría tal y como él mandaba. Negó con la cabeza. – Bien, vamos al cine y después a cenar.

Bartolomeo se movió detrás de él, para después situarse a su lado. Poco después notó un agarre en su mano, bajó la mirada y se encontró con la pálida mano de Cavendish entrelazada con la suya. No quiso soltarla, Cavendish tenía las manos suaves y los dedos finos, era agradable ir con él de la mano. En aquel momento poco le podía importar que la gente pensara que eran pareja, si eso era lo que quería el rubio se lo daría.

A Cavendish le había costado decidirse si tomarlo de la mano o no, finalmente decidió seguir su instinto y agarró la mano morena suavemente. Su instinto no fallaba, le gustaba como se sentía la mano del peliverde entre la suya, era un tacto que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir en las manos de sus ligues. " _Esto no está ayudando a que te distancies de él, no pierdas el objetivo_ " pensó el rubio molesto consigo mismo.

En el cine dieron con un gran problema, sus gustos eran muy diferentes. Terminaron a gritos en mitad de la fila para las entradas, intentando darle algún sentido a sus argumentos para elegir película. Cavendish quería una romántica y Bartolomeo una de acción. Finalmente, viendo que estaban llamando demasiado la atención y que el rubio podía ser descubierto decidieron ver una comedia romántica.

Salieron de la película comentando lo que les había gustado y lo que no, Cavendish centrándose en toda la parte romántica de la película y Bartolomeo en la parte cómica. Pese a todo los dos la habían disfrutado, que es lo importante.

A petición del peliverde terminaron en un restaurante de comida rápida. Cavendish no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de locales, pero la comida no fue mala del todo. Además cuando se lo proponía Bartolomeo podía ser muy divertido (si dejaba a un lado sus ganas de joderle la existencia a todo el mundo, claro).

Cuando llegó a casa, Cavendish tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que se borró repentinamente al darse cuenta de que todo había salido al revés de cómo él lo tenía planeado. No se lo tenía que pasar bien, no tenía que haber disfrutado de la compañía y mucho menos no tenía que tener ganas de salir de nuevo con el peliverde. ¡Estaba haciendo todo eso para sacárselo de la cabeza, no para enamorarse!

.

.

.

Bartolomeo estaba gorroneando en casa de su amigo Kid. Le había venido bien tener libre ese día para así pensar más sobre la "cita" que había tenido con Cavendish. Aquella noche apenas había podido dormir pensando en cada expresión que le había regalado ese día el rubio. Se lo había pasado muy bien y había disfrutado mucho. Una sensación cálida se instalaba en su pecho cuando pensaba en Cavendish y aunque se sentía bien, era algo extraño.

-Entonces saliste con él y no follasteis ¿no? –dijo Kid tras darle un trago a su cerveza, Bartolomeo apenas había probado la suya cuando normalmente ya le estaría pidiendo otra.

-Ni si quiera lo besé –gruñó Bartolomeo molesto. No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado, simplemente se dejó llevar por la atmosfera que el rubio había impuesto y no le había importado irse a casa de vacío… hasta ahora. Kid silbó impresionado observando a su amigo, para después reírse de él con toda la mala intención.

-¡No jodas que te has enamorado del rubio ese! –gritó entre risas molestando al peliverde. ¿Enamorarse? ¿Él? Por favor, el amor no estaba hecho para alguien como él… pero tal vez con Cavendish las cosas podían cambiar… Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para borrar ese pensamiento. No se iba a enamorar ni del modelo ni de nadie.

-¡No me he enamorado de nadie!

-¿Quién no se ha enamorado de nadie? –preguntó Law entrando en el salón secándose el pelo. En cuanto había llegado se había ido a la ducha así que ni siquiera se habían saludado aun.

-Este del rubio ese con el que trabaja, le ha dado fuerte –dijo Kid con una sonrisa mientras su pareja se sentaba a su lado y le daba un beso muy satisfactorio.

-Mhn… ¿El modelo? ¿Cómo dices que se llama? –Law le quitó la cerveza al pelirrojo para dar un trago mientras miraba a Bartolomeo.

-Cavendish, y no estoy enamorado de él, joder –dijo enfurruñado. Law frunció el ceño mirándolo.

-¿Cavendish? ¿Cavendish? –Trafalgar se levantó del sofá y se acercó rápidamente al peliverde, quien frunció el ceño y asintió mirándolo. – Escúchame bien Bartolomeo, Cavendish es como un hermano pequeño para mí así que más te vale no meterlo en ninguno de tus asuntos, más te vale no hacerle nada o te castro.

Bartolomeo gruñó en respuesta y antes de poder protestar, Law continuó.

-Y si de verdad siente algo por él, aunque sea lo más mínimo, más te vale cuidarlo, porque Cavendish va a ser lo mejor que te pase en la puta vida. –tras una mirada amenazante, Law abandonó la habitación dejando a los otros dos completamente impresionados.

Kid decidió dejar ese tema ya que ya estaba todo dicho y siguió hablando de otras cosas con su amigo.

Bartolomeo pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Law. Era verdad que era la primera vez que se relacionaba con alguien que no estuviera en el mundo de las bandas callejeras… ¿Y si realmente tenía posibilidades con el rubio y por gilipollas lo perdía? Debía asegurarse de que realmente estaba enamorado de su compañero y de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje. Minutos después recibió la respuesta.

"Está bien, nos vemos mañana"

.

.

.

Era el último día de trabajo, el más complicado porque posarían en bañador. También significaba que era el último día que vería a Cavendish para trabajar, aunque ya tenían otra cita para después de esa sesión y el día anterior habían tenido una donde se habían besado y manoseado un poco. Bartolomeo estaba seguro de que si el rubio no sentía lo mismo por él, por lo menos si sentía atracción sexual por él, así que algo podría conseguir. Lo mejor para todos sería la segunda opción, así después cada uno seguiría con su vida y no tendría problemas de ver envuelto a Cavendish en sus problemas.

Ambos estaban ya listos y en sus posiciones. Habían empezado con algo "inocente" pero ya les habían advertido que harían algunas fotos más _. El rubio intentaba ser lo más profesional posible y Bartolomeo intentaba ocultar sus reacciones lo mejor posible, pero conforme las fotos iban pasando y el ambiente era cada vez más provocativo era más difícil ocultar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Nada más terminar cada uno se fue por su lado, había sido mucho peor que la foto en la que casi se besaban de una de las sesiones anteriores. Bartolomeo fue aun más rápido que otras veces para cambiarse y salir a esperar al rubio. Para su sorpresa Cavendish también tardó menos en salir que otros días (aun así había tardado mucho más que él).

-¿Y si hoy vamos a mi apartamento? –pidió Cavendish después de darle un beso cargado de pasión, tal y como deseaba dárselo mientras estaban haciéndose esas fotos. Bartolomeo le agarró de la cintura para mordisquearle el labio inferior. Le dedicó una sonrisa sexy y asintió.

El camino al apartamento del rubio se hizo rápido porque aquel día había ido en coche. Ya en el ascensor comenzaron a besarse con ganas, intentando que sus manos llegaran más allá de la ropa. Ambos estaban ansiosos, necesitaban sentirse piel con piel, sin impedimentos de por medio. Cuando la puerta se abrió Cavendish se separó del peliverde, pero él lo abrazó por su espalda, besando y mordiéndole el cuello con ganas. Tirando casi de su compañero consiguieron llegar a la puerta del apartamento, deshaciéndose en pequeños suspiros y gruñidos de placer.

Bartolomeo miró a su alrededor al poner un pie dentro de la casa del rubio, era un piso grande pero no excesivamente grande, algo que lo sorprendió. Sin embargo este pensamiento desapareció rápidamente de su mente en cuanto el rubio tiró de él para darle otro beso aun más lujurioso que los demás. Saboreó gustoso la cavidad contraria, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo. Cavendish se separó para coger aire, sonrió divertido y comenzó a andar a paso sensual hacia su habitación mientras se quitaba la camiseta por el camino. El peliverde sonrió mirando cada centímetro de piel expuesta para después fijarse en el trasero del otro. Se quitó la camiseta y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose hasta caer en la cama. Una pasión desbordante los rodeaba y sentían que necesitaban mucho más del otro. Bartolomeo descendió por el blanco pecho marcándolo con mordiscos que le sacaban suspiros de placer al rubio. Se entretuvo en los rosados pezones mientras desabrochaba lentamente los pantalones del otro asegurándose de acariciar por encima de la tela todo lo que podía. Cavendish se removió desesperado y le tiró del pelo exigiendo más.

Los pantalones se deslizaron por sus piernas junto con su ropa interior, dejando su miembro ya erecto expuesto, pero no quería ser el único desnudo, así que se movió rápidamente para imitar las acciones del peliverde y dejarlo completamente expuesto a su mirada.

Una vez desnudos se contemplaron unos segundos para después volver a besarse mientras se exploraban mutuamente, sacándose gemidos de lo más placenteros. Cavendish sentía que perdía la cabeza cuando las caricias se acercaban a esa parte que exigía por atención. Bartolomeo sentía que perdía el autocontrol con cada caricia del rubio, el muy maldito sabía donde tocar para volverlo loco.

Sin poder esperar más, el peliverde mostró tres dedos al rubio quien los lamió encantado, aprovechando para provocar aun más al otro. Sus caderas se movían ligeramente, consiguiendo que la fricción de sus miembros les mandase deliciosos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Una vez que considero que los dedos estaban bien lubricados introdujo el primero en la entrada del rubio, gruño y le mordió el hombro al pensar que pronto sentiría esa estrechez y calidez en otra parte de su anatomía. Pronto el resto de dígitos acompañó al primero, simulando embestidas mientras masturbaba con su otra mano al rubio.

-Joder… -gimió el rubio. –Si sigues así me voy a-ah… correr…

Ante aquellas palabras, que eran más gemidos que palabras, dichas en su oído, Bartolomeo perdió todo el autocontrol que poseía. Sacó los dedos del interior del rubio ganándose una protesta, que pronto fue ahogada en un quejido. Sin ninguna consideración se introdujo de una certera estocada en él. Apretó las manos en sus caderas, dejando marcas en la piel blanquecina, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no embestir contra aquel delicioso cuerpo.

-Muévete –exigió Cavendish poco después.

El peliverde no se hizo de esperar y comenzó con un vaivén fuerte y profundo, que no tardó en dar con aquel punto dentro del modelo que lo hacía gritar de placer. Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y los gemidos de ambos entremezclaban en la habitación. No había sitio para nada más allí, solo su desbordante placer. Cavendish buscó los labios de su bestia, consiguiendo acallar sus gemidos entre beso y beso.

Cuando se corrieron lo hicieron juntos, gimiendo ante el desbordante placer que recorría sus cuerpos. Bartolomeo se dejó caer sobre el rubio, jadeando, había sido con diferencia el mejor sexo de su vida. Cavendish acarició distraído el pelo del otro, intentando regular su respiración. Una vez que los dos recuperaron el aliento se miraron a los ojos, el deseo aun estaba presente y aun quedaba noche para disfrutar de sus cuerpos.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bartolomeo despertó de muy buen humor, entre las sabanas que tenían el delicioso olor del rubio impregnadas. A su lado estaba el rubio, sentado contra el cabecero de la cama mirando la nada con expresión seria. Lo miró confuso y sin saber que hacer y decir.

Cavendish se fijó en su acompañante cuando notó que empezó a moverse. No se suponía que ahora debía sentirse de esa manera, sin ganas de dejar salir al peliverde de su cama… ni de su vida. A pesar de ser tan diferentes compartían algunas características y en las otras se complementaban. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de una persona que encajaba también con él?

Hizo un puchero mientras miraba al peliverde, que aun estaba medio dormido y confuso por su expresión. Él siempre conseguía lo que quería y no se rendiría por conseguir a ese chico.

-Bartolomeo, a partir de ahora eres mi pareja. –exigió el rubio. Tal vez debería haber escogido unas palabras mejores, algo más romántico y menos exigente. Pero en aquel momento fue todo lo que su cabeza fue capaz de pensar.

El nombrado parpadeó, completamente confuso y luego sonrió al darse cuenta de que el modelo correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Pensé que eso había quedado claro anoche –dijo acariciando las marcas rojizas que había dejado por todo su cuerpo, para después besar aquellos labios rosas de los que se había vuelto un adicto. Cavendish siguió el beso hasta que recordó algo y se apartó.

-Antes te han envidado un mensaje, tal vez sea algo importante.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta y el peliverde buscó su móvil en sus pantalones al darse cuenta de que hasta que no mirara el mensaje el otro no lo dejaría continuar. Leyó rápidamente el mensaje y soltó el teléfono sin cuidado.

-No es importante –susurró volviendo a aquellos labios. Aun tenía muchas ganas de poseer ese cuerpo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiese más.

Pero el mensaje sí que era importante. "Fin del tiempo, vamos a por ti" decía el texto, el autor no era otro que el líder de una de las bandas más peligrosas de la ciudad.

.

.

.

Llevaban casi tres semanas saliendo. Tiempo suficiente para contarse cada por menor de su vida. Él le había contado sobre sus problemas con las bandas y las deudas y toda la historia de cómo su banda fracasó y pereció. Por supuesto, su novio había montado un drama con todo aquello y solo había conseguido calmarlo cuando le dijo que las dudas estaban saldas gracias a lo que ganó trabajando como modelo.

También lo había llevado a su pequeño apartamento, del que no había dejado de quejarse y criticar aunque sabía que lo hacía solo para molestarlo porque allí también estaba cómodo.

Cavendish le había relatado con todo lujo de detalles su infancia, incluyendo el porqué conocía a Law (al parecer eran vecinos y quedaban mucho para jugar, su amistad perduró a pesar del paso de los años y continuaba en la actualidad, aunque no podían verse demasiado debido al trabajo como cirujano de Trafalgar). Le contó cómo había terminado siendo modelo y conocido a cientos de famosos. Al final Bartolomeo tuvo que callarlo de la mejor manera que sabía, a besos.

Aquel día habían preferido quedarse en la casa del peliverde viendo una serie que a ambos les gustaba. Tras un buen maratón de capítulos decidieron salir a cenar fuera (más que nada porque la nevera de Bartolomeo seguía prácticamente vacía).

Cavendish fue el primero en salir a la calle, con sus gafas de sol y su gorro a pesar de estar anocheciendo, su atuendo en vez de ocultarlo como pretendía lo dejaba aun más expuesto. En seguida notó que algo no iba bien. En las sombras pudo notar la silueta de algunas personas. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se cruzó de brazos al notar que estaba rodeado. Poco después salió Bartolomeo.

-Hoy me apetece comida china –sus palabras se detuvieron al ver la expresión de su pareja. Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. –Mierda.

Las personas que estaban ocultas salieron de sus escondites en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Bartolomeo hizo un escaneo rápido de sus adversarios. 20 contra 1, jodidamente perfecto, además tendría que proteger a su pareja, el panorama cada vez era mejor.

Uno de sus atacantes se lanzó a por el rubio. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, el chico cayó pesadamente al suelo, noqueado y con la nariz rota gracias a un certero puñetazo de Cavendish.

-¡¿No se suponía que habías saldado tus deudas, gilipollas? –gritó el rubio, mirándolo furioso. Bartolomeo golpeó a otros dos que se acercaban, buscando al cabecilla con la mirada.

-¡Y lo hice, estos lo que quieren es venganza porque no me uní a ellos cuando mi banda se disolvió! –gruñó con molestia.

-¡Por tu culpa ahora tengo que pelear! ¡Soy modelo! Tengo que cuidar mi cuerpo, trabajo de eso, joder –sus golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes y certeros debido a la rabia que lo recorría de punta a punta.

-¡Pues quédate atrás, yo te protejo! –gritó Bartolomeo intentando llegar hasta el líder, pero los subordinados se estaban encargando de complicarle el camino.

-¡No soy una dama que necesita protección! –gritó Cavendish. Bartolomeo gruñó y se giró para mirarlo.

-¡¿Entonces qué cojones quieres?! ¡Aclárate, joder!

Cavendish le lanzó una mirada letal que lo hizo retroceder. Joder cuando quería podía dar miedo. La furia irradiaba de cada poro del rubio, aunque no estaba seguro de porque estaba tan enfadado.

-Tú ocúpate de la mitad y yo de la otra. –ordenó el modelo, cogiendo la barra que llevaba uno de los hombres que había noqueado.

La pareja se lanzó a pelear, moviéndose ágilmente en el reducido espacio que tenían. A veces juntaban la espalda para volver a lanzarse a la pelea.

-¡Ríndete, Bartolomeo! –gritó el líder aunque con la gran cantidad de bajas que había tenido su grupo no tenía fuerza para reducir al peliverde y su pareja. Otro más cayo a sus pies, esta vez a manos del rubio. A pesar de sus palabras, apresuró a los que aún quedan en pie para huir de allí cuanto antes. -¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Volveremos a por ti!

La pareja se miró jadeando ignorando las palabras del delincuente. Cavendish soltó la barra de hierro y se miró. El pelo y la ropa desordenada, los nudillos rojos de los puñetazos que había dado y algunos raspones y golpes por el cuerpo. Después miró al peliverde, estaba como él, sin ninguna herida grave. En ese momento se permitió suspirar tranquilo.

-No pensaba darte esto tan pronto pero toma –dijo entregándole una llave. –Sera mejor que te alejes de aquí una temporada.

Bartolomeo frunció el ceño ante las palabras del rubio y apretó la llave en su puño.

-No pienso huir, guárdatela. Puedo encargarme de ellos yo solo. –le lanzó la llave de vuelta a su pareja. Cavendish la atrapó y gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡Me da igual si puedes o no puedes pelearte con esos, bestia idiota! ¡Estoy preocupado por ti y no pienso dejar que te quedes aquí! –gritó el rubio dándole la llave con un golpe en el pecho.

" _Está preocupado por ti_ " resonó en la cabeza de Bartolomeo haciendo que se emocionase y se sonrojase. Cavendish alzó una ceja al ver el cambio en la expresión de su novio, debía reconocer que nunca había conseguido que pusiese esa expresión y le gustaba su nuevo descubrimiento. El peliverde abrazó con fuerza y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –susurró el rubio algo sonrojado por el repentino abrazo.

-Vamos a casa de Kid, allí podremos descansar sin que nos molesten.

En el piso no solo estaba Kid, sino que también estaba Law y al descubrir que había pasado casi cumple su amenaza al peliverde. Solo Cavendish fue capaz (muy a su pesar) de mantener las pelotas de su novio en su sitio.

.

.

.

Llevaban casi un mes saliendo y por fin se publicarían las fotos de su trabajo conjunto en la revista Nuevo Mundo, si el numero tenía éxito las ofertas de trabajo no tardarían en llegarle a Barto. Estaban en el kiosco donde Bartolomeo siempre había comprado la revista (cuando salía Luffy-sempai). Se le hizo raro verse en la portada de una revista, aunque habían elegido una foto normalita para la portada era de las que se hicieron sin camiseta.

Cavendish tomó la revista y fue directo a las fotos donde ellos salían. Las miró fijamente, buscando algún error en ellas, pero él era perfecto no había ningún error. Pese a ser un novato Bartolomeo también salía bien en las fotos, aunque seguramente se debía a que estaba a su lado y lo cubría con su aura de belleza. A su lado el peliverde miraba las fotos sin mucho interés.

Bartolomeo se fijó que dos adolescentes ojeaban la misma revista que ellos y hablaban en susurros mirando la revista y a ellos alternativamente. Él no iba "camuflado" y Cavendish por mucho camuflaje que usara siempre destacaba.

-Oi, Cabbage… deberíamos irnos ya –le susurró siendo completamente ignorado.

No le dio tiempo a advertirle de nada más. Las chicas se acercaron y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que el rubio era el mismo modelo de las fotos, soltaron un gritito rompe tímpanos y comenzaron a pedirle fotos y autógrafos al rubio. Muchas jóvenes que estaban cerca al escuchar a las otras dos también se acercaron emocionadas. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su pareja estaba oculta entre un mar de mujeres. Traidor.

Bartolomeo observó entretenido como Cavendish se ocupaba amablemente de sus fans, por un segundo sintió celos, pero entonces sus miradas conectaron y el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cargada de amor. No necesitó nada más para estar completamente seguro de lo verdadero que era su amor. Era cierto eso de que cuando buscas algo acabas encontrando algo diferente. Él terminó encontrando el amor y no podía estar más feliz y satisfecho.

.

.

.

 _ **Bonus**_

Comprobó que su ropa estaba perfecta una vez más en el espejo del ascensor. Hoy tenía que estar perfecto, no era para menos, era gran día en el que Cavendish cumpliría su promesa. ¡Iba a conocer a Luffy-sempai y su banda! Sentía que moriría de felicidad en cualquier momento.

-Estás perfecto, Bartolomeo, no por nada he elegido yo tu ropa –el rubio sonrió con suficiencia, haciendo gruñir al otro. Aun recordaba el martirio que había sido ir con él de compras, aunque la recompensa había sido muy placentera.

Llevaban saliendo ya más de seis meses y habían tenido oportunidad de volver a trabajar juntos. Hacia un mes que compartían hogar oficialmente, aunque Bartolomeo había estado en el apartamento del rubio casi desde el momento en el que le entregó la llave del mismo. En su defensa alegaba que la tele extra grande del salón le había seducido.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron por fin, su corazón se aceleró aun más, tanto que seguramente Cavendish podía escucharlo. El rubio le dio un pequeño empujón haciéndolo entrar a la fiesta. Eran los últimos en llegar, la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento.

-¡Cabbage! –gritó un chico moreno con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza corriendo hacia el rubio, quien lo esquivó ágilmente. El chico reparó en el acompañante del rubio y se rió. -¡Gallo-kun!

-¡L-l-l-l-luffy-sempai! –gritó Bartolomeo completamente extasiado, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y estaba completamente paralizado. Luffy ladeo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros ante la extraña actitud.

-¡Vamos! –gritó volviendo al centro de la fiesta, donde estaba el resto de la banda.

Bartolomeo se movió en trance siguiendo a su ídolo y perdiéndose entre la multitud. Cavendish intentó detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde. Solo esperaba que su novio no muriese de un infarto ante tanta emoción.

-¡Z-z-zoro-sempai! ¡S-s-sanji-sempai! –se escuchó entre la multitud. -¡R-r-robin-sempai! ¡Sométeme!

Cavendish se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró al escuchar la voz del mugiwara rubio y después un golpe sonoro. Tal vez acaba de quedarse sin novio.

Bartolomeo pensaba que ya podía morir en paz, y que mejor que morir de un golpe de Sanji-sempai.

* * *

 **¿Qué os aparecido? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, así que no tengo ni idea de si lo he hecho bien o al menos medianamente bien xD**

 **Aun así necesitaba escribir sobre una de mis OTP ya que no hay mucho de ellos .**

 **No dudeis en uniros al grupo de face BartoCaven [Beauty &Beast]** **y contribuir en aumentar el fandom de esta maravillosa pareja~**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
